1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sleds and particularly to sleds molded in one piece from plastic or the like which are steerable by the driver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plastic sleds which are molded in one piece are generally available and desirable because of their relatively low cost. However, such prior art one piece plastic sleds are non-steerable. In order to obtain the steering function, plastic sleds have been available, but these sleds have required additional parts and required assembly labor, thereby removing any cost advantages obtained over other types of steerable prior art sleds.